Split Ends
by FruitPastilles
Summary: Because life just isn’t fair. Deal with it. Rated M for language. Sakuracentric SakuraMulti
1. Chapter 1

Split Ends

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. NOTHING! –Starts crying-

Summary: Because life just isn't fair. Deal with it. Rated M for language. Sakuracentric SakuraMulti

Chapter 1

"SAKURA HARUNO!?" the irate teacher screamed at me, smacking her hand on the table. I didn't even flinch, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU?"

"Told me what?" I asked, waving it off. The woman twitched. It was fun to irritate the hell out of people who shouted a lot. I mean a red face, and that weird curl of hair that got out of her normally neat bun. Who doesn't love torture?

"This is the _third_ time this _week_ you have caused trouble and distress to other students and your teachers! What do you think you have to say?"

I shrugged what could I say really?

"Renovate the toilets or I'll deck the next person I see in three seconds flat?"

"That is _it_ young lady," she spat literal acid at me. How nasty can you get, I mean, _acid_ it pockmarked the (disgusting) desk in front of her!

"You are _expelled_ from this school,"

"On what charges?"

"Thirty seven fights, fifty nine threats, and six science classrooms destroyed. I think you know what I mean," oh, just wipe that smug look off your face.

"If it gets me out this sad, drab, sorry excuse of a school, I'll take the first ticket out," I stood, and kicked my chair over, "_Sayonara_ bitch,"

"_Wait_ Haruno," she hissed delightedly at me, so much like a warty witch in a cave. The room even fits! There's mould in the corner, a drip from the ceiling, and a giant spider collection that spans an entire wall. Creepy one hundred percent.

"What?" I rolled my eyes, "Dish it out already, hag,"

"I've taken the liberty and my own time to write out an application for Konoha's Reformation Boarding School. The bus picks you up tomorrow morning, eight AM sharp. Your parents already know,"

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you trying to fuck with me? As if my parents would do something like that," I kicked the desk, causing her drink to fall over, 'Take that bitch!'

"They've already agreed," I wanted to _burn_ that smug smile off her face, it just absolutely _mocked_ me.

"I have the waivers here," she continued, waving papers she pulled out from the desk that had withstood my beatings, "But of course they are only copies," she slapped them down triumphantly on the table.

I swore violently at her, and pulled a cigarette from my pocket, quickly flicking out a lighter I kept in an inside sleeve pocket. In my other one was a pocket knife. Never know when you need them.

I lit the cigarette, quickly dragging in the smoke, and with a nasty scowl breathed out the smog in her face, and flicking the rest of the cigarette on the papers she had laid with a sense of pride on the desk.

"Never know when a fire might happen," I told her, leaving the room, and promptly slamming the door, pulling the closest fire alarm to me at the same time, as water poured down in the bucket full from the sprinklers and a loud shrill alarm rang through the school.

"Just try and keep me down,"

Next Morning…

"Sakura, bus is here!" My dad screamed from his position at the bottom of the stares, my three triplet big brothers egging him on "Get that lazy ass into overdrive before I keelhaul you out in your PJ's!"

"That'll be a federal offence," I screeched back down at him, tying my loose pink bangs back with an elastic band, "My night wear is unsuitable for public people under twenty one!"

"But your only sixteen," Mark hollered up, one of the triplets. Dad decided his sons could have English names. Lucky bastards.

"Doesn't stop me does it?"

My mum didn't intervene. Well, she couldn't. I mean she was six feet under solidly packed earth. A fucking drunkie crashed into her for driving illegally. Totally screwed up my life, but my family adjusted.

I quickly got changed into jeans and a tight fitting top, so if I got into any fights on my first day, it wouldn't rip. I felt the pocket knife pressing up against my skin, not uncomfortable, but not a nice sensation either.

The sleeves were short, and showed off my leaf tattoos on my wrist. They were printed on me in my first 'Reformation School' except because of it's harsher than life rules it was shut down. Unfortunately. I asked for the tattoos, and everyone there was great.

Running down the stairs with a suitcase, I launched it over my shoulder at Mike who had tried to jump up and catch me in a headlock. I snatched Mitchell's toast which was inches from his mouth, blew dad a kiss and was using the suitcase as a skateboard after the momentum cause from my throw.

Thankfully the door was already thrown open, as Mark had predicted my actions, as the oldest of the three, and I hopped off it, waved over my shoulder, and grabbing the handle, dragged my suitcase on wheels towards the large bus.

The driver jumped out, and opened the side for me, and without a single look back I chucked my case at him and through a mouthful of toast said, "Thanks for offering,"

I hopped up the steps, and was halfway down to an empty seat when a hand flashed out and pinched my butt. In an instant I grabbed the wrist, threw the person on the floor, and was so glad I had worn sharp heels as I stamped between his legs.

"Next time you go and pinch someone's arse without their consent, take this into consideration. They might be more merciful than me, and although I would love to turn you into a woman I've just woken up, and am cranky, wanting nothing more then to sit down and enjoy my breakfast! Capisce, you fucking twat?"

"Uh-uh…"

I slammed my heeled foot closer to his family jewels, and he began nodding fast.

I leant in, "I can't hear you, twat,"

"C-Capisce! I'm sorry, so sorry; just don't stand any closer,"

I smiled sweetly, kicked him in the crotch anyway for good measure, and wandered further down the bus. Standing next to an empty spot where a blonde boy was sitting, (I wondered how he made it into a reformation school) and asked, "Seat taken?"

"Nope,"

"Can I sit there?"

"What happens if I say no?"

He was now lounging on both of the seats, back up against the window, and I smirked, confusing him.

"It's not a good idea to leave yourself vulnerable," I scolded him, and he realised his mistake at the same time my stiletto like heel slammed through the cushion bit of the bus seat where his parts were moments before. Always go for the long shot below the belt, it's always the best.

"I'll ask again," I said, removing my foot, "Seat taken?"

"Nope,"

"Can I sit there?"

"Y-Yeah. Naruto Uzumaki by the way,"

"Yeah, I've heard em all. Names Sakura, and before you ask what I'm doing here as one of the only girls actually the _only_ girl so far, I've been to jail twice, have several tattoos and my belly button pierced, smoke, have taken drugs, and set fire to a total of seven out of the sixteen schools I've been to in the last two years. And it is _so_ not a pleasure to meet you,"

The bus started up again, and made its way down some roads into a high class district of Konoha. The doors opened, and an ebony haired boy with an older twin behind him climbed on.

He took note of the boy still rolling on the ground from where I had kicked him. He raised an eyebrow, and then his eyes flitted about, before landing on me.

He stepped over the boy, and made his way to me and asked the blonde, Uzumaki, "Dobe. Why is my seat taken?"

"U-Uh, Sakura-chan wanted to sit here," he said, a little fearfully in reply. I swung around and slammed my foot next to his head where he was still leaning against the window, "Uzumaki," I told him, examining my nails, "_Never_ call me by my first name,"

"W-What's your last name then?" he asked in a stutter, eyeing up my heel, and I leaned in, hissing at him, "Haruno. Don't forget it,"

"H-Haruno," he said, nodding quickly, and chicken arse spoke up again, "So, dobe, what is _Haruno _doing in my seat, and why is Kiba downed?"

"I decked him," I told him leisurely, pulling my foot back, and looking at it, to make sure it was still able to be used as a weapon, "Go find another seat, chicken arse,"

His fist collided with the side of my face, and I stood up fast, disgruntled he was taller than me, and spat in his face, "Arsehole,"

I poked at my teeth with my tongue, happy to find none of them wobbled, and then I kneed him in the stomach, "Damn. I was aiming for lower,"

He doubled over and coughed, and I took advantage of his low head, to catch him by his hair above his ears, and headbutt him as hard as I could.

He fell over backwards into his older twin who looked surprised, but I was never could read anyone's faces, and his was a fucking plank of wood!

I crouched, "Now, listen chicken arse. Are you gonna tell me or name, or shall I beat it out of you?"

"Uchiha,"

"I'm glad it's only a last name, chicken arse, I don't want your private details,"

He narrowed his eyes, and I snorted at his face, "You look constipated Uchiha. Have your stupid seat, I'll find another,"

The Uzumaki kid looked like a dejected puppy and I found myself asking, "Why are you getting sent to this motherfucker of a school?"

"Huh? O-oh, I have homicidal tendencies when I attempted to hang this little boy 'bout two grades lower than me in the closet,"

"Ah. Fag?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you want a smoke; shall I spell it out for you?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke,"

"Your loss,"

I hopped over the glaring Uchiha and found a space at the back, and managed to lounge out. It was early, nobody was really on the bus yet, and I had just wanted company to amuse me.

Reaching into my jeans pocket I flicked out a lighter and my packet of cigarettes, placing one in my mouth and quickly lighting it.

I took a drag, and suddenly heard police sirens. The bus was flagged down, and I rolled my eyes, dumping the ash of my smoke on the disgusting floor. The driver got down from the bus, eyes flashing nervously, when a voice I recognized in deep timbres replied to him.

I stood up, "Yamato?!" I shouted stalking down the bus' length, aiming a kick at the Uchiha's leg, and walking over the 'Kiba' who refused to move, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

His smiling face told me nothing until he spoke, "I'm your police escort, sweetie. Up at the station we decided that it was too dangerous for you to go to a new school without someone to keep you in check,"

"Bullshit," I deadpanned, "Go take that theory and shove it where the light don't shine,"

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm so sorry, but it's under my obligation that I stay with you until I determine that you are good enough to be left alone," he smiled smugly again, and I was reminded of the witch that put me into this, and without a second thought I spat my cigarette at him.

He caught it, stubbed it out, and flicked it away, still smiling, "Are you going to do this the easy way, or the hard way? We have our methods, even have officers situated in the school,"

"Your really determined aren't you?" I mused, lighting up another fag, and making my way back down. The Uchiha though it would be funny to try and trip me up, so I decided I had had enough of my smoke and stubbed it out on his (unfortunately) clothed arm.

"Ah, shit!" he yelped, jumping up and patting his arm down where it smouldered and smoked dangerously. I stuck out my tongue, noticing his eyes drawn to my tongue piercing. Oh sorry, did I not mention it before? Well, now I have.

I collapsed on the seat again, running a thumb over my tattoo on my left wrist, while Yamato sat close on my right. We lurched into movement again, and apart from more people getting on the bus, it was uneventful.

Konoha Reformation School…

There was more than one bus. Wow. I never thought a school like this would have so many pupils, and I hopped down from the bus, when someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Don't leave me behind, Sakura-chan,"

"You did not fucking call me Sakura-chan," I hissed at him, and lashed out with my fist, aiming for his gut, but he caught me, and I only just noticed the cuffs jingling in his left palm.

"Fuck. No,"

"Sorry, _Sakura-chan_ you forced me,"

I growled at him as my fist was twisted behind my back, "This is fucking _school_ I could get you done in for this,"

His fake smile was in place as he violently twisted my arm more and I snapped. I pulled away sharply with a click in my shoulder and pulled out my pocket knife, brandishing it in front of me.

His eyes narrowed, and I finally noticed the audience, "If you know what is good for you _Yamato-kun_ you'll back off," I snapped at him, "I'm all for slitting you lying throat,"

_SHIT, I forgot he has a gun,_ I swore in my mind watching his hand flick towards his belt, and I grit my teeth, relishing in the sound. I growled, and snapped the thin blade of my pocket knife throwing the remains on the floor.

I held my hands out in front of me and said, "Cuff me bastard, and get it over and done with,"

"What, no cat fight? You really gave the station a run for their money when you picked your way out of that cell,"

I pushed him in the chest, startling him, "The fucking blade would've broken against you anyway. It was fucking blunt, so fucking get that fucking piece of metal on my fucking wrists before I fucking _castrate you!"_

Yamato looked surprised as he clapped me in irons and asked, "Did you extend you vocabulary?"

"Shut it and march me wherever I have to go to,"

"Hai, hai, ma'am,"

"DON'T FUCKING MOCK ME, SHANNARO!"

Entrance Hall…

A tall, busty woman stood in front of the school and shouted, "Ok, for those who have already been here, fuck off already, and to the newbies, I hope you die in your first week and I never have to see you again! Any questions?"

I could _sense_ what Yamato was going to ask and hissed at him, my cuffs jingling, "Don't you _dare"_

He ignored me and stood, "Principal Tsunade, can I just warn the students of something going on within the school?"

"Sure,

He caught me by the collar and dragged me onto the stage, poking me harshly in the head, and feeling as if I were on show, I growled, baring teeth.

"Stay away from Haruno-san here. She's under police watch,"

I elbowed him in the gut, sneering over my shoulder, "Fuck you,"

"And watch out if you get close. She's wild,"

"LIKE _HELL_ I AM YOU SELF CENTERED BASTARD!" I howled at him. _How dare he put me on display like I was an animal._

"Shut it," he hissed at me, "If you hadn't noticed you're one of the _only_ girls in this school, so you better stay inconspicuous,"

"Oh sorry, what was that? I was too busy ignoring you,"

There were a few catcalls and wolf whistles from the crowd gathered in front, and in my chained state I flipped them the finger.

"Woot! Go Haruno!" I heard someone dimly shout, and realised it was Naruto.

"She's the bitch that fucking decked me!"

"Dog boy!" I suddenly realised where I had heard the voice before, "Dog boy from that run down shitty place in town, right?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah…uh…uh Kiba Inuzuka, right?" I jumped off the stage, shaking loose the cuffs I had picked at. I was a master after at least a hundred plus experiences in them.

"Fuck, you've changed," I murmured, leaning back to look up at him, as the students left in the hall petered out to their classes.

"So have you!" I could see him gaping at my shirt, "When the fuck did you get sexy?"

"My face is up here, Dog boy," I clicked in front of his face, "There's time for staring later, what you doing here?"

"Set my dog on some random dude who I thought was swearing at me in a foreign language,"

"What was it really?"

"He was trying to ask for directions to town…"

I slapped him on the back, "You are _great_ Inuzuka, setting a dog on a foreign guy, and it's _fucking amazing!"_

He chuckled and ruffled my hair until someone shouted, "Hey! Kiba,"

He turned, "Naruto" he nodded, "Just catching up with Haruno,"

"You know her?!"

"She went to my last school," he said, with a feral grin. Holy shit, he has fangs, fucking _fangs_!

"Serious?"

I rolled my green eyes and showed him my wrists, the leaves printed on. Kiba showed his though he only had one on his left shoulder. I punched Kiba in the shoulder, "How do you know Uzumaki?"

"Ah. Naruto. We've both been here three years. I forgot to ask last time I saw you, Haruno, what age did you start being _bad_ I'm eighteen, and I started at thirteen,"

"I first smoked when I was nine, took drugs three days before my double digit birthday, and got chucked in jail for my eleventh. Then spent a year in that reform school from before, the awesome one, then for the next two years I went through sixteen schools,"

"Oh my god, a girl with _pink_ hair in this school, yeah!"

Someone _attacked_ me from behind. Bad idea.

I pushed my elbow back, swiftly turned when he gasped to clutch is stomach, and punched him in the face, "Personal space, _please,"_ I hissed at him, flexing my fingers, "Geez, is every fucking person in this school a fucking nutcase?"

Unfortunately he had sprung up again, "You punched me, yeah?" he asked incredulously and I heard Inuzuka face palm.

I clicked my knuckles, "I give you a punch. What do you want? A fight? I'll wipe the floor with you," I advanced, and smirked when he actually took a half step back. Then I noticed that he was taller than me.

This irked me and I kicked his shin.

"Ouch!" he cried, hopping, "What was that for, yeah?"

"For being taller than me," I snickered at his pained face, and I noticed tattoos of mouths on his hands. Forgetting my annoyed state, I grabbed his left hand and stared at the tattoo, comparing it with my own.

"I want one,"

He double started.

I think Inuzuka made connection with the floor headfirst and Uzumaki stared at me in disbelief, "But Haruno," he protested, "He's part of the school gang Akatsuki, they are _dangerous,"_

I couldn't help it. I laughed, watching Yamato drop from the stage from the corner of my eye, "Honey," I let him down, "Watch me get serious, and then remember who you call dangerous,"

Someone snorted, "As if a _little girl_ could be dangerous," a turned seeing a blue person, and noticed Yamato lunging at the same time. As quick as I could, a ducked sharply, swinging around a leg and tipping Yamato's angle so he crumpled to the floor.

My heel on the left shoe snapped, and I swore at it, kicking my shoes off. Yamato was quickly recovering, and the blue guy was looking at me with raised brows.

I stretched my arms, and glared the ultimate glare of death at him. He shivered but that was it.

He stuck out a hand, "Kisame Hosigaki," he introduced himself, "Nice glare. I acknowledge you, little girl,"

I licked my lips, feeling they were parched, and quickly stepping forward grabbed the outstretched limb, before using the abnormal strength I had had since birth, hauled him into the air and threw him across the room, "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL, YOU TWAT!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto yelled loudly, "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

I turned to him with a growl, "Want a free trip to intensive care, Uzumaki?"

Before he could answer Inuzuka slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him, waving his free hand, "Good luck with the officer,"

A shadow appeared above me, "_Haruno-san,"_

"SHIT!" I yelped, and taking off fast, I quickly passed Uzumaki and Inuzuka, with Yamato hot on my heels.

A map flashed by on my run, and I took note of it as quick as I could, slowing down minutely in my rush when Inuzuka shouted, "Two lefts and a right, Haruno, and you'll be out,"

"Ta!" I shouted back, "I owe you, Inuzuka, what you want?" his voice was faded, and all I could really hear was Yamato's feet hitting the ground but I heard it, "Call me Kiba!"

"Fine, Inu- Kiba!"

I took the first left, skidding dangerously in my stockings as I ran as fast as I could, weaving between the students, hearing Yamato curse not so softly from a few feet back.

A person bent in the middle of the hallway blocked my path, but using his back, I rolled over him, landing with a light _thump_ and taking off again, sneaking a look over my shoulder. Yamato had had to edge around the student.

I turned the second left and smacked into someone, "Watch it, bitch!" he snarled at me, but I stood up, threw him over my shoulder, and continued my flight down the long stretch.

Shooting round the right corner, someone caught me around the waist, and dragged me into the air, "Sorry, but we aren't allowed to let students out during lesson time, and you happen to be a pupil of mine,"

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed down his ear hole as it were a man, "I HAVE MORE PRESSING PROBLEMS, LIKE THE FUCKING POLICE MAN INCHES BEHIND ME!"

"Hey," the man said, "I'm one of the cops situated here, and I know all about you, Sa-Ku-Ra Ha-Ru-No the most feared girl in this part of Japan,"

"Kaka?"

"The one and only,"

"You said that you quit that last time!" I screeched down his ear, kicking him harshly in the stomach from my angle, "Why did you lie?!"

"I said I might quit, all the madness you cause is making me age terribly,"

"B-but, I thought I never would see you again," I cursed in my head for the stutter, and I was pulled round for a sideways hug, "I'd visit, nothing would stop me, I promise," he told me solemnly.

The gasping behind me told me Yamato had caught up, "You know her, Kakashi-sempai?"

"Of course I do," and I violently damned Yamato for all eternity as Kakashi answered the question, "She's my betrothed,"

End of this chapter…

I wasn't sure if I should rate this T, but then decided on the M just because of the language, nothing more, nada! Everything else is T rated. Except the swearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is cruelty. A God is laughing at me, possibly more than one. Why, you ask? It's a little thing called 'On watch'. A stalking 'fiancé' and a constant bug on my shoulder.

I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently, until a hand slammed on mine, "Don't disrupt the class, Haruno-san,"

"But nothings going on," I hissed at Yamato, "Kaka is reading his dirty novel, and everyone else is scared of you or me to do anything,"

"…Wanna play cards?"

"Go fish,"

"Pardon?"

"We are going to play go fish,"

"And if we don't,"

"Glass can break,"

"What does that have to do with go fish?"

"I'm next to a window, that is a possible escape route, unless you let me play go fish,"

"Fine,"

"Wait a minute," I told him, as he laid the cards out, and reaching into my pocket I pulled out my cigarettes. Putting one in my mouth, Kakashi snatched it off me, took my lighter and lit it, saying, "Thanks," before he pushed Yamato out of his seat and sat there himself.

I huffed and smacked his hand, pulling it back from his mouth, "Don't,"

"What, no swearing?" Yamato asked, "Now _there's _a surprise,"

Kakashi on the other hand a weird look on his face, "Indirect kiss," he said happily, a pink blush on his face.

"Oh sorry, did you want a real one?" I held the hand that contained the cigarette to the side and pecked him quickly on the lips, "There ya go," I leant back on my seat again.

Kakashi was blown into the wall by a nosebleed, a _fucking nosebleed_ geez, what I'd do?

Yamato was staring at me with wide eyes, "Do I get one?"

I growled at him, "Ask me later,"

"When is later?"

I flipped out a notepad, "How is eleven thirty for you?"

"Today?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, "I'll pencil you in,"

The rest of the hour went pretty fast, with Yamato beating me and Kakashi at cards, while the latter just stared into space, a happy but creepy look on his face.

My next lesson was gym, and though I was hoping to skip it, Kakashi said he had already had a uniform for PE already made up for me.

Gym…

I looked in disgust at the short shorts. The tank top I could take, but the shorts. They had to be against the law.

There was a knock on the cubicle I was in. Co-Ed changing room, separate, decent size cubicles to dress in.

"Haruno-san?"

"Haruno is in there?" an excited voice asked, In- Kiba.

Yamato ignored him, "Are you ok? You've been in there a while,"

I was only in a sports bra that I put on every morning and my skinny jeans, but I kicked the door open and asked, "Got any less…_shitty_ shorts? Maybe some that reaches mid thigh, not hot pants?"

Kiba was staring. It was disconcerting and I hissed at him, "Look away before I fucking rearrange your face, _Kiba!"_

"But you said there was time for staring later," he teased me, and I flexed my fist, before snatching the shorts Yamato had taken to look at and slamming the door behind me. Half a minute later I strutted out of the cubicle and pretended I was modelling.

"So," I drawled, doing a slow circle, "How do I look?"

"Ah! She's the one that kicked me, yeah! Fuck…" the voice petered off, and I turned to see the blonde from before, "Fuck…" he repeated, appraising me with his visible eye.

I smirked, and wiggled my butt in the air hands on my thighs, "Like what you see?"

"Yeah…"

"Tough, you ain't getting it, cause this girl is _engaged_," I gave him one last wiggle, placing my hands on my knees and I straightened, before smiling devilishly, "I spare kisses though,"

Kiba was gaping visibly a little bubble of blood at his nose. I smacked his cheek lightly with the tips of my fingers, "Close your mouth. You might catch flies,"

He didn't acknowledge my words, and I thought if I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly, and gave him a full on full mouth action, tongue and everything.

I could tell it was hot by the way his eyes rolled before he pulled me tight against his body and _shit does he have muscles!_

When he pulled away there was little trail of saliva connecting our lips together, but I refrained from wiping it off.

His eyes were glazed, but a green _something_ stopped it going any further, "OK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" was shouted.

Yamato had to pin my arms before I could murder whatever it was, "Let me kill it!" I hissed at him, "Before it scars my mental state!" he let me go and Kiba took his place, hand around my waist.

"Deidara, I found you. Why did you run off?"

"Ah, Sasori no Danna, yeah, I saw the girl that kicked me and ran after her and shit…she kisses someone else great," Deidara replied, staring at me like I was a hunk of meat.

I looked from my pinned position at Kiba's side and saw a redhead, subconsciously gave him a wolf whistle. I wasn't mortified. Only on the inside…

He raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face, but Kiba edged in front of me, grip on my waist tightening. A glint appeared in the 'Sasori's' eye.

"Kiba," I laid a restraining hand on his arm, "Cut the crap and let me get into the gym. I want to get this over and done with,"

He shivered under my hand, and inwardly smirked, knowing he had felt my 'bad vibe'. Obviously Yamato felt it too, because he twitched violently, getting ready to tackle me, from the looks of things.

I snorted, twisting Kiba's wrist back so he bit back a howl of pain, flipped the blondie, Deidara, I think, and blew the redhead 'Sasori' a kiss.

How I loathe not knowing last names of people I hate.

Lesson…

Hell. No. I'm the only girl in the fucking building! The Gym's separate to the main if you were wondering, and WHY THE FUCK AM I THE ONLY FEMALE BODY?!

The green thing, I refuse to acknowledge it as a human being was speaking again, "Team up everyone, we are going to SPAR! Now won't that be YOUTHFUL?!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SPANDEX WEARING FREAKS OF NATURE!" my patience snapped like a thin piece of plastic. My mercy had flown out of the window _years_ before I met those two, but he seemed to wise up.

"I have decided to place you in pairs myself!"

I ignored the first few pairs until my name cropped up, "Sakura Haruno and Gaara no Sabaku, you will be fighting each other! ENJOY!"

"I'm gonna castrate him, then rip him limb from limb painfully, and finally peeling his skin from flesh slowly while laughing as I burn his remains," I muttered curses at the thing dangerously under my breath, seeing my partner wander at a moderate pace towards me.

He looked bored, but ready to kill, and oh, he was another redhead, what is it with this school and funny hair styles or colours? I know I can't complain with pink hair but still.

"Lets get this over with," the redhead, Sabaku, told me, his ringed eyes making me bored just looking at them. Did I mention he was a head taller than me? I have stunted growth, it is so fucking unfair!

"Sabaku, is it?"

"…Why do you call me by my last name…Sakura, is it?"

"I only call people by their names if I know they deserve it, and if you know what is good for you, call me Haruno,"

"Or what, _Sakura?"_

Yamato didn't fucking move fast enough. I thought he had the fucking speed to stop me, but the room was suddenly quiet as Sabaku collided with the far wall, "TAKE THAT, TWAT, MY NAME IS HARUNO, HA-RU-NO!"

I stomped over in my pumps, where he was sprawled out on the floor, rubbing a lump on the back of his head, and I huffed, hands on hips glaring at the bastard, "Get it yet, Sabaku?"

_WHACK!_

I didn't quite catch that hit but one thing registered with my mind. It fucking hurt, and I was mad. On fucking large scale.

I found I had bit my tongue, and spat a mouthful of blood into my hand, and I stared at the crimson liquid. _Red, so much goddamn fucking red, all over._

I heard Yamato speak quickly to someone, I caught the words, "Kakashi, Sakura, Gym," and then I was up on my feet, running towards the target of my new found hate.

He ducked my wild swing, then stretching my leg beyond proportions it could normally reach; I kicked him hard in the head, sending him crashing to the floor.

Regardless of his safety, I crouched next to him, repeatedly slamming his head on the hard underfoot wood, "What the fuck was that for?!" I screamed at him, hollow thumps accenting my words, "You fucking made me bleed! You are so fucked up!"

I hit his head more viciously, punching him hard across the face before I was caught beneath the arms, other arms wrapped in a restraining movement around my waist, and was lifted from the floor, kicking and screeching obscenities.

"Sakura," a warning voice breathed in my ear, "Calm down, ok,"

"Fucking disrespect," I spat at the still conscious person on the floor. Damn, I was aiming for him to be sent to hospital, or be confined to bed for a few weeks, maybe a month.

"Damn it," I deadpanned, being set carefully and observed on the floor, and I slammed my fist on the hard wood, my little finger cracking in impact, "DAMN IT ALL!" I slapped my hand down harder, the force causing more than one finger to break, "I TAKE IT TOO FUCKING FAR!"

"Sakura," Kakashi warned against my shoulder but I ignore him.

"How long?" I asked him, grabbing his collar from behind, "How long?!"

"Until what?"

"I kill someone?!"

He didn't answer and I crawled over the body watching me warily, "At least I can fix the damage," I muttered sarcastically, "Lucky me being stuck as the freak with a fucking freaky power to repair anything I cause,"

My fingers hovered over the gash I had made in his head from impact, and with a quick flick, the only sign it was there was the thick bloodstained locks. I ran my hand through them, pulling out clumps of blood, "All better now?" I sneered at him, backing off again.

I saw Kakashi gaping at me; I mean what is that all about? People fucking staring at me is unnerving until he stuttered, "I thought you were gonna kiss it better," he confessed, "But that would be impossible since we're engaged and all,"

"Try telling that to Kiba," I admonished and at his shocked face I told what had happened, "We had a make-out session,"

He looked as if he had seen a fucking ghost, "Geez, don't have a bloody stroke, it was just a kiss. That happened to involve tongues going both ways," I shrugged, "But more important, who is next to get decked?"

As predictable nobody approached, but Uzumaki hopped up, dragging the Uchiha with him, "That was awesome, Haruno, even if Gaara was my friend!"

"Oh sorry," I said sarcastically, inwardly rolling my eyes as Uzumaki looked genuinely shocked, "If I had known Sabaku was your friend I wouldn't of hurt him," he was looking more and more confused, "Oh, no, I wouldn't of hurt him. I would have _killed_ him, being stuck with you and all,"

The reaction wasn't one expected, Uchiha, _Uchiha_ cracked a smile and Sabaku on the floor snorted.

Uzumaki looked like I had kicked his puppy, when his eyes suddenly flashed a red looking colour and he jumped me. _Big fucking mistake._ My knees automatically bunched, and I kicked him across a few metres, where he thumped to his knees after losing his footing in the landing.

A light haze took on my vision, and I swore viciously, barely ducking a fist flying for my head, but instead a leg upended me. Oh hell no. I pulled Uzumaki down with me, but unfortunately he was straddling me.

I fucking knew his eyes had turned red!

My eyesight turned more blurry, and I aimed a punch at Uzumaki but he caught it in his palm easily, clenching his fingers around my fist, not tight but not loose either.

The next thing I knew, his lips were mashed heavily on mine, moving fast, tongue probing at my bottom lip. A knee was forced between my legs and my hands were pinned above me, his other hand next to my splayed hair.

Suddenly the pressure on my lips were gone, but a tickling breath on my cheek told me hadn't given up. A wet trail was made down my cheek, up my jaw line, a tongue near my ear, before he made his way down to suck on my neck, teasing skin between his teeth.

I bit back a moan, determined not to let him win.

He growled against my skin, biting harshly, and I hissed in pain. I was aware of a crowd, and brought up a knee to hit him where it hurts, but the forgotten hand near my head reached back to hold it down.

Now that fucked me off. I pulled my head back, and when he looked up slightly with a smirk, thinking I was letting him have more of my neck, I headbutted him hard straight between the eyes.

I began muttering under my breath feeling the bruise on my neck with tender fingers, "What the hell was that about?" I half shouted at Uzumaki when he recovered.

"Was what about?"

I showed him the hickey, "THIS!"

"Ah. Kyuubi must've gotten out,"

"…Kyuubi? The fuck?"

"I have a split personality that generally has homicidal tendencies like I told you on the bus, Haruno,"

I rubbed my temples, letting go of Uzumaki's collar which I had unthinkingly caught in my anger, "I'm getting annoyed of last names, Uzumaki. Just call me Sakura, but if you add a chan on the end, I'll murder you in your fucking sleep."

I pointed to the Uchiha, "And I want to know your first name,"

"Sasuke,"

"Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke. Got it," I murmured, ticking them off in my head. Old habits die hard, but last names has to get a new life. It was like living in the fucking olden days!

I looked down at my hands and narrowed my eyes, "Shit, you made me chip a nail, Naruto!"

"Should I start running?" he asked in a half whimper and Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'll try holding her off for a bit, but I can't guarantee that after this encounter you'll be able to have babies with anyone anymore,"

I faked being a wildcat, bearing faux claws at him and growling, wondering when the last time I had had this much fun was, as I advanced on the blonde.

Naruto suddenly disappeared. I blinked, missing his disappearance, "Shit, that's gonna be a nuisance to catch," I commented drily, barely noticing the movement of Gaara, in the corner of my vision.

I hissed after probing my neck further, "It's like he has fucking fangs that he bit me with. Sadist,"

Kakashi on the other hand after giving Naruto the warning was frantic, and Yamato was shooing the crowd away.

The green thing jumped up again, "Kakashi! My life long rival, fight with me!"

I twitched, pushing myself off the floor; this guy is fucking _disturbing_ I mean what is he?

I noticed Gaara trying to pull himself up, and without a single thought I grabbed his biceps and hauled him from the floor.

He staggered at the sudden yank and glared at me, but I tossed my head and flipped him the bird. He smirked suddenly and asked, "Since Naruto did, do I get a kiss?"

"Fuck you,"

"Love to," was replied with obvious innuendo

I was mortified; I'd have to admit I wasn't expecting that from someone like that. Gaara grinned evilly at my face and took a step forward, "Oh, hell no. You fucking did not say that!"

"Sakura," Kaka placed a hand on my shoulder, "Be careful. A lot of people here are rich, and could cause problems for you," I hissed back at him and he chuckled, his resistance breaking as he pulled me into a hug.

I, for once relaxed, in the comforting and familiar embrace, leaning backwards into Kakashi.

"I want dango," I said suddenly.

"But lunch is over another lesson and a half away," Kakashi told me.

"Give me fucking dango," I told him, looking over my shoulder, "And nobody gets hurt,"

"Yamato?" Kaka asked Yamato desperately, my god, his face was so fucking adorable!

I giggled, and he turned back to stare at me, an even cuter and amazingly cute confused look. My giggles were soon infectious, and although they didn't know what they were laughing about, the others soon joined in.

I snorted to a stop when the bell went and it was all "Shit, time passes quickly here,"

"You have home economics Sakura," Yamato told me, "With…Kurenai, who is also your maths teacher after lunch,"

"Pah, cooking," I spat, "At least it's something to eat,"

"Is something wrong with your cooking?"

"No, I was an A plus in my old school. S. But I just don't get how it is important, cause I _definitely_ am not going to be a fucking housewife when I leave school, college, whatever,"

I stomped from the stuffy gym to get changed, pulling my shirt over my head to reveal my sports bra before I was fully in the changing room.

Home Economics Class AKA Cooking…

I glared at the eggs, beater and sugar. Cakes? They wanted me to bake fucking _cakes?_ I can cook, but not desserts.

"Hey, teach?" I shouted over the din of cooking, "Can I make something more, I dunno, _fucking practical?"_

"Like what?" she wasn't fazed by my language.

"You choose, but please, teach, no fucking desserts,"

"Sukiyaki. The stuff you need is through that door in the cupboards and fridges. Good luck; you only have forty five minutes left,"

"Meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu, shirataki," I murmured to myself, ambling towards the pointed out door, "Meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu, shirataki," I repeated, moving through the big room.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE TOO MANY THINGS TO LOOK THROUGH?!"

My foot slipped on something that had been abandoned on the floor, and I knew the crash was probably heard in the loud room next to me when there was suddenly silence.

I moved my right hand a tiny amount to the right, and felt a sharp knife, "IT ALMOST TOOK MY FUCKING HAND OFF!"

There was a snicker at the doorway and I saw chicken arse. I didn't know what I looked like, only that I knew the knife was suddenly embedded in the wall, inches from his left eye.

"Whoops," I told him standing up again, "I slipped,"

"You attempted to behead me," he said, unfazed, yanking the sharp blade back, and testing it against his finger and leaving the room.

I sneered at his back, he mocked me, fucking _mocked_ me.

I opened the fridge nearest me, and joy of joys! All the ingredients! Now I needed cutlery and pots and plates, a bowl.

I looked high and low, and after about six minutes of frantic searching pulled out several pans triumphantly, and backing towards the door, my pan holding the ingredients conveniently for me until I crashed into someone.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not whoever you are,"

"I'm Sai, ugly,"

_CRASH! WHALLOP! BANG!_

This 'Sai' character was thrown out of the room courtesy of me, and I stalked dangerously out brandishing a butcher's knife. Yeah, I have bad tempers and am very sadistic. Dad calls it constant PMSing.

"YOU DID NOT FUCKING CALL ME UGLY, TWAT! I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS, ROAST THEM, THEN FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM!"

I stomped through the room, and stamped on his stomach, "WHAT THE FUCK POSSESSED YOU TO CALL ME UGLY?"

He frowned, half in pain half in confusion, "Is hag better then?"

"GAH!" I screamed at him, slamming down with my foot harder, regretting wearing my PE pumps because my stiletto shoes had snapped.

_Holy shit, I heard a crack!_

My foot stopped in midair, "Fuck, was that a rib?" I asked aloud, when someone caught me around the waist, lifting me in the air, "When are you going to learn,"

I was suspended in midair, "I can fly," I mumbled a little childishly, flapping my arms, what the fuck?!

"Sure you can,"

"PUT ME DOWN, Jiraiya?"

"The one and only, and have you grown!"

"If you weren't holding me in midair, I would kick you in the crotch," I told him, what a conversation starter!

"A-ah,"

"Not to mention I could get you done in by the several cops in this building, because I'm engaged to one of them,"

"Now, now, calm down,"

"Bite me," I growled at him.

"It would be my honour,"

"PUT ME ON THE FUCKING FLOOR! HENTAI!"

"If you apologize to Sai on the floor there,"

"He called me hag and ugly," I pouted my eyes hardening at said person.

"You burst out of cupboard after him with a butcher's knife. I think he is owed an apology,"

"He had it coming. Bastard and it's not as if saying sorry will change his shitty attitude."

"And you were acting like you were a homicidal maniac from a film like Saw,"

"I heard the fifth one is in cinemas, can we go watch tonight?"

"Nope, you need to unpack into your dorm,"

In the Akatsuki Base room Not Sakura's POV at the moment…

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DICKWAD! YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! PUT ME ON THE FUCKING FLOOR, YOU FUCKING TRAITOROUS PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Hidan looked up from the pentacle he was drawing on a piece of paper and asked, "What the _fuck_ was that?"

"I don't know, but it swears worse than you, whatever it is,"

"IT SOUNDS LIKE THE PINK HAIRED BITCH, YEAH!"

"You mean the one that flirted with me?"

"She threw me halfway across the assembly hall this morning,"

"JIRAIYA YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING TWAT! PUT ME DOWN! I'LL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS, CASTRATE YOU AND FORCE YOU TO EAT SAI BASTARDS DICK AS WELL!"

"I think I'm in love," was all Hidan stated, attacking the paper again, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Don't bother, yeah. She's already been kissed by two people yeah, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka yeah,"

A split second freeze, before the hacking returned a thousand fold, "Then I'll fucking kill em, ok?"

"…Leave some for me. I've always wanted a dog puppet,"

Back with Sakura…

I was set gently on the floor, and everyone (wisely) backed off, even Sai-bastard, and Jiraiya had already left the building.

I clicked my knuckles and murmured, "I have Sukiyaki to make,"

End of Chapter…


	3. Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, I already know that I take a long time updating, but there's a chance that time will be even longer now. I've been to the hospital, because I've been having pain my back. Turns out I have a condition called 'scoliosis' and I may have to have spine surgery to have rods inserted as my spine is at a dangerous curve that could damage my internal organs. I'm sorry if this will cause any inconvenience, but I just wish to focus on getting better. Before the surgery, I'll try and update with new chapters, but I'm sorry if I am unable to.

Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
